Crosshairs Smut Drabbles
by The Sunflower Seed
Summary: All the Crosshairs pairings! Includes yaoi, straight, maybe some interesting toys, etc. And if anyone wants a certain request for a certain Crosshairs drabble or any kind of drabble please PM me or leave it in the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and pic belongs to orangesavannah!
1. King of the Jungle

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNN! Hi guys! I got this idea from a dream I had weeks ago. It was scary because I was playing as Crosshairs (CREEPY!) plus I thought, 'I'm a yaoi lover and my friend is a yaoi lover...I should write this for her.' It happened but she doesn't have a fanfiction account. I'm done rambling. Hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

**WARNING: THIS DOES CONTAIN RAPE! (YAOI OF COURSE.)**

* * *

Crosshairs was running as fast as he can, coattails flopping in the wind. There was brush everywhere, all tropical on this mysterious island. There were reports about this island with strange noises, mysterious fires, and of course the neighboring island said these giant warriors were here to destroy their island; they had destroyed approximately 89% of the island so far.

Now at first Crosshairs wasn't keen on helping humans then Prime ordered them to go protect the humans whom helped them get off the government's hit list. Josh recommended Crosshairs go and with Hound going bezerk over a damn nut, Crosshairs was on board.

He had been dumped on his ass from the blue helicopter. Drift insisted he go with Crosshairs but the paratrooper wanted to be alone; away from the idiots who were too comfortable with safety.

A heavy weight tackled him, mud splattering across his plating and a few dents forming on his front. His optics were knocked offline for a few seconds only to face the sky all grey and miserable as Grimlock picked him up; simaltaneously ripping off his valve cover and unleashing his massive spike.

"Oi! Put me down ya over grown-!" A howl escaped from his vocalizer as a huge spike penetrated his valve and stretched him painfully. It felt as though Lockdown was shoving his ship into his valve! The paratrooper was trying to speak as the pain made him speechless as his fingers flinched for his weapons only to remember they were under his coattails; it was pushed aside as Grimlock threw himself and Crosshairs into the ground, ultimately pinning the smaller bot under his broad and heavy armor.

Face in the dirt, Crosshairs coughed and panted as Grimlock started moving; Thrusting in as hard as he could before pulling out as far as he could. Roughly being pounded wasn't what the paratrooper had in mind for a first date...if he was interested really.

His face plate scraped the ground as Grimlock set the rhythm, cooling fans whirring on high for the Dinobot while Crosshairs just started whirring on low, the hot warmth starting in the pit of his stomach. His faceplates were hot as the horny Dinobot as Grimlock snarled hot air against the audials.

Fingertips curled into the moist ground as claws scraped against the green paint job, grunts emanating from the two figures. Crosshairs was starting to enjoy the rough treatment as his wrists were confiscated above his; Crosshairs again facing his assaulter.

Blue optics met dark orange aroused optics; erotically panting, Crosshairs weakly struggled, knowing if Drift or any person really saw this predicament they'll assume he was weak.

Grimlock wasn't going to take his shit! He pulled Crosshairs up and slammed him into the ground, rock and ground shooting in every direction. Letting out a choked gasp, Crosshairs felt pleasure trickling through his systems, spike trying to spring free from its housing. It was painful but it was delightful especially when a charge built, becoming more harder to resist releasing it.

Grimlock pounded against the small pelvis, overload approaching so much faster than any usual interface especially with his comrades. The mech below him looked beautiful with his mouth agape, optics a bright blue nearly white, and wiggling uncomfortably from his impending overload. A beautiful sight to behold. With two more harsh thrusts, Grimlock overloaded with a grunt while Crosshairs overloaded with a horrid scream, body thrashing as he was filled to the brim with the Dinobot's seed, fluids dripping down his thighs.

Both panting, Grimlock let out a feral growl as he lifted the little bot off the ground and flipped him upside down. The paratrooper couldn't even reach the ground as he scrambled to grab a hold of something; anything that can free him from this painful yet pleasurable battle. A little confused by the actions, Crosshairs had his coattails pulled over his head, a couple of guns clanking against his head. He was fighting to grab them, vision still reeling from his overload. That's when something long, slimy, and thick circled the rim of his valve, the soreness and now tender pleasure came back. It made Crosshairs freeze before trying with renewed strength to break out of this monster's grasp!

"Put me down! Ah'm noboda's bitch!" A few more curse words were thrown at Grimlock but the huge bot didn't understand the references; he plunged his glossa into the tiny valve, enjoying the delicious cries coming from the separate vocalizer, the walls practically squishing his glossa, and the delicious taste of him.

A deep throated growl escaped him. This tasted much better than any energon! (Maybe even better than the yellow bot he interfaced with centuries ago...) A kick to the face made Grimlock howl as his tongue had received the brunt of the blow, now dripping with two types of energon. He looked at the sturggling paratrooper, ultimately steeling a tighter grip on the two legs and forcing them to wrap around his neck. Crosshairs knew and hated this position. Powerless now, it didn't stop him from attempting to throw punches at the stomach. Two blows to the gut: nothing.

"Damn Pri-ai!-mus...f-for this afthead!" An insult that Crosshairs knew wouldn't affect Grimlock and he was pissed. Just pissed! He got a lot of things from insulting his enemies and even though he was considered a friend, Grimlock right now was eating him out with no care in the world. His vocalizer fritzed crazily as the charge came back again only more intense than before, surfing his neural wires, and circulating heavily in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah frag myself to the Pit!"

Slurping from the tiny valve, Grimlock sensed the little bot's approach to overload. Nipping at some sensitive plating around the valve he accomplished his goal as Crosshairs yelled again, sending a flock of birds scattering into the sky as heated metal slowly crackled down to the cool average temperature. The struggling ceased immediately and Grimlock snorted as he flipped Crosshairs right side up and was chuckling. Knocked out by the overload, Crosshairs was in a vulnerable state.

Grimlock put the Autobot on his hip and meandered over to the cave. Inside all his members awaited for their leader's return. Grimlock gestured to the unconscious mech and growled, "He mine!"

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! A drabble series for Crosshairs just all smutiness with no plots! Ciao! The Cherryblossom Tree**


	2. Ride 'Em Cowboy

**Good afternoon! I got road rash/burn on my knees and hands so if it seems like things are missing or if there's kind of sentence/grammer goofiness it's from my hands. [They hurt painfully. ;-;] A request by two people via dori and limey. Hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING: YAOINESS WITH BONDAGE! [Only temporary]**

* * *

Another hot summer day on the Yeager ranch, all the Autobot's (minus Drift he must've scuddled to his "spot" again for meditation. Flipping cyberninja!) were sitting in the barn, flat screen turned on and Bee was surfin the channels, his huge fingers pressing the Autobot sized remote control. Hound and Crosshairs were reclining on two berths while Bee sat on the floor, back against Hound's berth. Crosshairs was bored out of his processor! It didn't help every time he was bored his mind drifted off to the samurai.

His blue armor would glow in the moon but beam in the bright sunlight. His golden face plates were soft and composed, blue optics that would put the ocean's beauty to shame, but the voice was the best feature. It was low and rumbled like the waterfall they both went to for safety. Crosshairs would've given anything to at least touch Drift's aft or even better-

"_Hey check this out!_" Bee knocked Crosshairs foot and pointed to the screen. On the screen was Mexican music, commentary in Spanish; there were men riding horses with lasso's in their hands, whirling around their head. They were yipping and "yee-haw!"ing as they chased a mini cow all over the arena until one of them wearing a plaid red shirt got the lasso around the creatures neck; capturing the beast, he jumped off the horse and used the rest of the rope to tie up the available limbs. A hog tie if Crosshairs remembered correctly. It was one of the disturbing things he picked up while scanning the internet for information to survive on this mudball of a planet.

Mulling over that one site that did offer the hog tied position, a plan hatched into his head as he continued watching the cowboy's tying up calves and letting them go after the catch. Crosshairs stood and grabbed thick cabling from a stash of Hound's appliances. The two bots paid no mind to Crosshairs swift exit, optics glued to the television screen.

* * *

It had taken him a while but finally Crosshairs had found the samurai at a nearby forest. In the Lotus position, he could hear the faint humming sometimes used in Drift's "inner peace." With a smirk Crosshairs approached not even trying to be sneaky, his lasso in one hand, the other hand fingering the other half connected to his hip.

"Crosshairs, if this is not important, please go elsewhere." It was a mistake Drift never turned back to look the mech. A wicked grin appeared on the paratrooper's face, raising the loop and swinging it around his head before letting it go. He whooped as the loop was secured around Drift's neck the blue mech caught off guard, servos immediately going to the cord around his neck. It wasn't strangling him; no, Crosshairs wouldn't allow that.

With another shout, Crosshairs jumped onto Drift's back, holding onto his shoulders as he pulled off his makeshift ten gallon hat, yelling and shouting as loud as he could.

"Crosshairs!"

"Yee-haw! This is more fun than ridin' Spike!" Drift tried everything to get the larger mech off his shoulders, batting his hands at the legs encircling his waist. Crosshairs smiled and seized both hands, yanking them behind the samurai's back and wrapped them in a complex knot.

"Crosshairs?!" Drift shouted as he felt the center of universe tip backwards; his practice with balance didn't pay off as he fell into the long golden grains. It's comfy and he was nearly hidden. Nearly. Struggling against the bonds, Drift tried to escape but everytime he pulled down, the loop around his neck tightened. Knowing this plan won't work, he let himself up and came face to face with Crosshairs.

"What-?"

"You obviously need a defrag." Crosshairs was lieing through his teeth. He _really_ wanted to frag this delicious piece of aft but knowing Drift, he was probably sick of being the valve mech. Letting his hands softly trail down the blue armor, a soft moan was elicited from Drift. The soft touch to his sensitive plating made Drift moan but not squirm. It was going to change in a minute.

Due to being deemed "the medic" of the team, the paratrooper had the priviledge to make his fingers elicit sensitive pulses; those came in handy when there was shrapnel embedded in a person's spark chamber. With a mental click, those hands sent faint but effective pulses, aiming at the seams where Drift's pelvice met with his legs. The faint pulses made Drift simultaneously gasp, squirm, and his spike was building pressure.

Those were the signs his plan was working and it was making Crosshairs valve want to be taken by this mech's spike. His fingers slowly worked till it was tracing the edges of where his spike panel was, eliciting a shaky moan.

"P-please!" Drift whispered, tension building in his spine, pleasure surfing his neural networks, heat building in his gut, and he wanted it to be dispelled quickly. Ignoring the quiet plea, Crosshairs leaned down and nibbled on Drift's neck cables, a shiver rewarding his actions. A smirk was pressed against Drift's neck cables and with heat flushing his metallic cheeks, Drift begged like a beggar on a street.

"Please! Please frag me!" Drift was squriming and crying out as Crosshairs fiddled around with both his neck and spike panel; hands working on the panel, glossa and teeth nibbling on his cables. The samurai wished he wasn't tied like this. He wanted his hands to roam freely against Crosshairs abdomen, chest, aft, everywhere! This wouldn't be bad but knowing Crosshairs was dominant so that meant-

"Drift open ya spike panel." Drift's optics widened. Was he being serious?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ah'm sure."

With no other words uttered between the two, Drift opened his spike panel and Crosshairs bared his valve. Drift got an awesome look at the valve, already dripping with need. It was a marvelous sight, never in his existence would he look at another valve and be spiking it. Especially one of the most handsome and restless mech's on base. Crosshairs didn't connect yet, he frowned knowing this will be uncomfortable with the wrist's being tied a bit too tightly and near strangulation during this session.

"Sit up." A command that was immediately obeyed, Drift struggling to do so. Crosshairs put a hand on Drift's back and pulled him closer, ultimately helping the samurai sit straight and tall. The sensitive fingers were deactivated, now fiddling with the knot restraining the hands.

"Why did you do this? I do not understand why you could not just ask me." Drift muttered, his fans nearly cloaking his static vocalizer. A smug smile appeared as the knot was successfully untied and slide the cable off Drift's wrists and the loop came undone from the prone mech's neck.

"Ya always run off when Ah try to ask ya." Crosshairs growled seductively taking both of the samurai's hands and intertwining their fingers together. Drift let a faint smile appear before claiming Crosshairs lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his glossa in and battling for dominance. Crosshairs followed that lead thinking, 'When the hell did he get so possessive?' A searing combination of heat and pain made the paratrooper cringe, nearly biting Drift's glossa.

He didn't expect him to be so big! Especially for being the second to smallest member of the team. Drift was nice enough to not move instead, he pulled back with darkened optics and smiled again.

"What made you become interested in being penetrated?"

"Ah figured you were tired of being on bottom."

"That is true, I like the change-up."

He started moving, hands still intertwined, and Crosshairs felt his valve grasp Drift's spike hungrily earning a strangled gasp from his partner and causing him to slowly increase his thrusts. Every node for Crosshairs was on fire! It made his inside's turn into knots, heat pooling into him, and made him pant and mewl with every movement. This was amazing!

'Note ta self: make sure Drift spike's me from now on.' Hips met hips roughly, roughly grinding and meeting, they both squeezed each other's hands as tightly as they could, enough to dent each other.

Drift nearly lost his mind, optic's flashing dangerously as the passion was making him nearly turn into his Decepticon mode. The eyes turned a dangerous red, the sex turning rougher. Not that Crosshairs minded; he loved rough sex just he didn't want Deadlock to rip him into pieces during the sex. Drift cried out as he accomplished overload, smashing into Crosshairs fiery valve until he too came came but more silently than the samurai. Actually he collapsed, trying his best not to land on the unconscious mech. His hands went to each side of Drift's helm, the optic's now dark with recharge.

Getting himself off the spike, Crosshairs winced. Well that was great but painful. He took a cloth from his subspace and cleaned himself off, not wanting to walk back to the barn with signs of a recent frag and being teased by Hound and Bee. Rolling his eyes at the imaginary taunts, Crosshairs put his interface panel back on and put the cloth away before pulling out a datapad. He plugged it into a port on Drift's arm and tapped a few simple keys, spike going back into its housing and the panel closing.

Satisfied, Crosshairs walked away, thinking he should do more surprise sex for Drift.

* * *

**I now do commissions just PM me or look at my profile for more info. Looking forward to more requests, commissions, and thank you all for reviewing! Ciao! The Cherryblossom Tree**


	3. Lockdown's Mate

**Hi guys! Totally bored and I saw this request from Master of Gray. Dude I am happy! It perked up my day! Thanks for the reviews everyone I hope you enjoy this!**

**WARNING: YAOI **

* * *

A moan echoed throughout the empty ship. All of the bounty hunters were currently scouring for their next pay day. Well almost all the bounty hunters. The top Cybertronian bounty hunter, Lockdown, was too preoccupied by the sight before him on the berth. The former Autobot paratrooper, Crosshairs, was on his knees and showing off his valve, face facing away from Lockdown.

Crosshairs wasn't doing it out of shame and humiliation. No, not at all; it was part of the fantasy Lockdown had asked for. Crosshairs baring his wet dripping valve and showing it off to his bond mate. A smirk appeared on the bounty hunter's face as he lazily stroked his stiff spike, all full of upgrades but these were specifically built for Crosshairs. The mech's body somewhat writhed as his digits delved further into the warm folds, brushing against lazy nodes.

Enough to get the paratrooper hot, wet, and prepared. His fans were on high, as he stretched his valve inserting his second finger in, mewling. Lockdown let out a predatory growl, slapping Crosshairs hand away before thrusting into the tight valve. Gasping Crosshairs braced himself as the bounty hunter draped himself over the smaller bot, murmuring in his audials.

"You like this don't you?" He growled, going at a slow rough pace, earning the wonderful noises he craved for.

"A huge spike entering your valve," a click sounded from within Crosshairs, and the mech nearly screamed as he felt the spike expand and vibrate, sending electricity zapping up and his spinal strut, sending everything on his plating on fire. "Making you feel whole, feel special, feel wanted."

Crosshairs gasped as his overload approached, clenching at the sheets beneath him. Lockdown smirked and pressed his smug smile into his mate's neck, biting a cable, earning a strangled cry. Hot air was ex-vented from Crosshairs as his body scorched and finally overloaded, valve tightening on the spike, being filled to the brim and fluids exploded out of the tight cavern. Collapsing onto the bed, Crosshairs stayed online long enough for Lockdown to collapse on top of him, feeling the lazy kisses trail his neck and heard the murmurs of appreciation before offlining into a blissful recharge.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. Job interviews and stuff adults have to do yet I'm my childish self :) (and yaoiness is my normality) I've written all my chapters simoultaneously so be aware I update all night long! Ciao! The Cherryblossom Tree**


	4. Punishment

**A request by I Love All Yaoi and OMG I was so happy to oblige this request! (I'm a weirdo and proud of it!) THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REQUESTS AND REVIEWS!**

**WARNING: YAOI BONDAGE!**

* * *

Crosshairs was confused. Optimus had simply asked Crosshairs if he could see him alone. It seemed harmless enough since after all he _did_ nearly kill the humans whom Prime trusted. At that thought he rolled his eyes and lazily followed his leader to another side of the desert. Everything kind of went fuzzy after that; the next thing he remembered was darkness and not being able to move his wrists.

They were raised above his head and he noticed he was standing, not laying in the dusty sand. I mean sure he was happy he didn't have all this disgusting matter on his plating but being in a position like this made him itch to slag whoever did this.

Heavy footsteps fell beside him and Crosshairs turned only to have a firm kiss planted on his metallic lips. Huge hands roamed over his frame, gentle touches worked their way into the paratroopers seams, causing Crosshairs spark to beat faster and his interface panel to heat up.

"Crosshairs." That deep voice rumbled, sending shivers down the bound bot's spinal strut. Crosshairs thrashed against his bonds, sounding like a trapped animal.

"Prime! Wha' do ya think-" Those cursed lips caught his again but the Prime's glossa slipped in, softly mapping out the familiar spot that turned the usually stiff paratrooper into a puddle of goo. Crosshairs felt his face flush and he slumped against the Prime's chest. His hands deftly balled into fists as he was helpless to return the affections. Those big hands trailed up and down his back, making Crosshairs arch even more against Prime. Their lips seperated, a low chuckle coming from Optimus as his hands slid down to Crosshairs aft, pinching it.

"I missed your frame."

"Ah missed yours too." With a mischevious smile, Prime started teasing the seams, getting Crosshairs to writhe in his arms. The paratrooper whimpered and felt his legs tremble as Optimus palmed his interface panel.

"Open for me." Obeying the Prime, crosshairs let his panel slide open, his valve ready for the taking. He wanted to know what Optimus was up to but he found out soon enough. Optimus leaned in and murmured, catching Crosshairs lips in between frenzied kisses, "You have disobeyed our laws for humanity. We spare the humans until I say we don't spare them." With that notion, his hands trailed down the paratrooper's body before teasing the mech's valve, letting a digit flick a node on the outside and nibbling on the neck cables.

Crosshairs gasped as he could literally see the pleasure blasting before his eyes in blasts of white and blue. He fell onto his knees but the hand never left him alone! Crosshairs felt his legs raise and waited to be penetrated since Optimus usually got to the point instead of dragging out this wonderful time together. He was wrong.

Crosshairs felt his legs wrap around something much smaller than the Prime's waist only to feel a glossa slip in, tickling his sensor nodes.

"Ah! P-Prime!" he stuttered, feeling his valve warm and fluids steadily being licked up by Prime. Optimus blew hot air, causing Crosshairs to wail at the sensations.

"Call me Optimus, for that is my true name." He never stopped his ministrations, softly caressing the silver thighs and enjoying the sweet taste of this gorgeous mech. Even though he greatly missed Elita-1 from a terrible raid, he could never take his eyes off this mech. The paratrooper was definite eye candy and his uniqness for being so dynamic with various occupations automatically made him a target for lust.

Now here he was begging for release, begging to overload.

"O-Optimus! Ngh! Please!" Breath going ragged and his body getting uncomfortably hot. Optimus reluctantly pulled back and licked his lips before planting a searing kiss on his prey, letting his painfully erect spike come forth, hissing as it made contact with the cold air.

"Crosshairs." He groaned, easing himself in as Crosshairs's legs snapped at the Prime's hips. They both moaned together, their hot breaths tickling each others necks. They both grunted and groaned not one of them comprehending their language centers only their venting could be heard between one another.

"O-O-op-op!" Crosshairs couldn't finish his sentence as Prime overloaded first and Crosshairs screamed, feeling his valve clamp down on the fat spike and Optimus loved how his valve rippled, squeezing all his fluids out. Prime was exhausted and pinned Crosshairs against the mound wall that he had bound him against. Crosshairs was knocked offline, body desperately trying to cool him down.

A few silent moments passed by before Prime gathered his wits together and untangled Crosshairs, removing the mask from his face, and kissed his optics before snuggling against the paratrooper, dozing into recharge.

* * *

**K****ind of rushed it since I'm tired. Goodnight everyone! I have an interview tomorrow night and hope this was enjoyable. Ciao! The Cherryblossom Tree**


	5. To Relieve One's Woes

**Hello we meet again for the last time! Nah just joking. This pairing was Chichi's challenge and want to know something? I created this chapter shortly after King of the Jungle! Just forgot to post it! So challenge accepted! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING: SMUT**

* * *

It was too damn hot! Crosshairs was currently residing behind the barn (actually more in its shadow.) He was sprawled out onto the ground, knowing if he balled up, he'd get even hotter than usual. With one leg crossed over the other, the paratrooper closed his optic's in frustration, wishing he was back in China. At least the temperature there was more mild.

The whole gang were currently going to a baseball game. Cade and Shane were fighting about who was going to win while the other three really wanted to see what all the hub-bub was about. Bee had been more exposed so he has more knowledge than the other's on the game. Crosshairs wasn't interested; he stayed behind in case Josh needed something or a rogue group of Cemetary Wind came and attacked the farm. Tessa was inside studying for her next test in college.

Or at least that is what she claimed.

A moan drifted through the air, Crosshairs audial's tuned in and identified the noise as a close overload due to masturbation. He opened one optic lense to stare at the window before feeling his interface panel turn hot from the moans that turned into panting.

"I should turn a blind aye ta this," another moan from the damsel later made him smirk, "then again this is totally gonna piss Cade off!" Standing up and brushing the grass off, Crosshairs produced a holoform. A neat little invention Hound, Joyce, Cade made, before hitting the button now human-sized. With a twitch of his thin stache, Crosshairs walked to the house, his mind set on conquering the human as his own.

* * *

Tessa was sprawled out on her bed, vibrator being massaged against her clit, stirring up the heat inside her vagina. It ached for release but no matter what she did or tried, she couldn't trigger it to happen. Only when she was literally having sex with someone else did it work. Rubbing sensually at it, she didn't notice the door to her room opening and someone watching as she climaxed, a high whine only audible as she came, little trickles coming out but not a full climax.

Defeated, Tessa turned off her vibrator and reached for her clothes thrown at the other end of her room when Crosshairs spoke startling the young girl.

"I don't know what ta say ta that. Either "Finally it's all over with." or "Geez, humans are bad at interfacin'."

"C-Crosshairs!"

He spread his arms and with a cocky grin replied, "The one and only."

"What do you want?" She asked, grabbing her thin sheets and draping them over her naked bodice. With a low gutteral chuckle, Crosshairs leaned against the wall with that smug smile still on his face.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was about. I obviously got mah answer."

"Y-Yeah you did." Tessa stuttered as an awkward silence passed between them. Tessa felt his energy field full of lust and determination while Crosshairs felt Tessa's uneasiness for his presence and her horniness that never left after her climax. Crosshairs walked forward after a few moments of assessing the situation, he sat next to Tessa and leaned over muttering, "Listen this might not be normal for humans but in our culture if someone is in their Heat Cycle, a lot of people volunteer to help relieve it."

"They do?" Tessa wasn't sure how to react but Crosshairs tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and immediately she trusted him. That was tenderness and kindness, something she wanted in a Friends with Benefits relationship. With a nod, Croshairs leaned in softly locked lips with Tessa, his warm hands travelling over the sheets, tugging them away from her. She didn't mind but damn! When did he learn how to kiss like this? Bee would know for sure; he watches movies.

Crosshairs nudged his glossa against Tessa's lip, asking for permission. She spread her lips and Crosshairs pushed closer, turning the kiss passionate and mapping out her mouth. Following his lead, she too pressed closer and their tongues fought for dominance while their hands roamed sensually over their each other's chest. A bite to the lip and feeling her breasts being massaged made Tessa moan.

"You like that huh?"

"S-shut up! Ah!" She cried out again as Crosshairs silenced the female once again by playing with her clit earning delicious squirms. A cry reached the paratrooper's audios as Tessa whimpered when Crosshairs inserted a couple digits into her warm folds. He didn't go in all the way, oh no, he wanted to enjoy this sight. A young woman underneath him with the tightest valve on the entire planet! Tessa gripped the sheets tightly, overflowing from her knuckles as she spread her legs wider, making it easier for Crosshairs to get in. He was just holding back and stroking her folds teasingly.

"P-please! Don't tease me!"

"Depends love," Inserting two digits, he heard Tessa hiss from being stretched as he scissored her valve. "do you want me to actually enter?"

She knew this was going to be a bad idea since she was dating Shane and going against her father's rules but her body wanted to desperately get rid of the impending heat and Crosshairs was willing to dispell it. Sitting up and wrapping her arms around Crosshairs neck, Tessa nodded feeling hot with need. With no other words, Crosshairs revealed his large spike and pulled Tessa into his lap, positioning her over his spike. The spike twitched wantonly and painfully for the tight folds of flesh, with nothing but hisses of pain and pleasure, Crosshairs slammed Tessa onto his spike.

"Ah!"

"Sorry darlin', I'd rather get this over with so then your father won't send the other on me." Now if he was any ordinary guy, she would yell at him. This was an Autobot who lived with an overprotective dad and team mates. She whimpered as Crosshairs set a rough pace, her breasts bouncing up and down quite rapidly as Crosshairs dominated the situation and roughly planted his lips over her lips.

This was a piece of the Well! So tight, so warm, and even better, he doubted anyone else could beat him in a test of sex! He felt the valve milk him in desperate abandon need. Overload was approaching hard and fast, to the point you could hear the suction and Tessa was losing her breath as she chanted his name like a God in a ritual.

"Crosshairs! Crosshairs!"

"Scream as loud as you want, there is no one here to hear it." A few minutes later, they both climaxed, Tessa losing her strength and plopping onto the the sheets while Crosshairs howled and pulled out, his fluids covering Tessa in a hot and sticky mess. His smile returned as he cleaned himself off and grunted, nudging the exhausted teen, "Clean ya'self up. Don't want anyone knowing you had sex with me."

"Thanks Crosshairs."

"Anytime." Crosshairs bent over and kissed Tessa one more time on her soft plump lips before withdrawing, disappearing downstairs and to the barn.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Love this! I got interviewed I just hope I get the job and put some money in my depleted account. ;-; Then I could maybe start mini contests all for a prize! Though I'll probably hold one and have a fic as a prize! **

**Actually...guys I will hold a contest and the prize will be a fic. I will boil it down to two categories: one for Supernatural and one for Transformers (the universe has to be Bay Movies, G1, or Animated.) They will all be judged on Halloween and the winner will be announced November 2. The prize will be a fic I will write for you and post it from my account! **

**Can't wait to hear from you guys and FlorLove152 I will be working on your request tomorrow! Good night, sleep tight, make sure Brains isn't sneaking into your underwear drawer tonight! Ciao! The Cherryblossom Tree**


	6. New Years

**SCREEEEEEEEE! Hi people! I am reminding you about the contest look onto the previous chapter for the "rules". (Which really doesn't have rules but it has the guidelines of it has to be Halloween and can be written in Transformers verse or the Supernatural verse.) Now this is to satisfy the request for FlorLove152!**

**WARNING: YAOI!**

Crosshairs was celebrating the human holiday of New Years. The clock had already struck twelve and by now everyone was hammered. All the Autobots were scattered; Bee was hanging out with Shane, Cade, and Tessa in New York City, wanting to party in the streets with parental vision. Drift did drink but he went away before he turned into Deadlock from his drunkness. That left Crosshairs sprawled on his berth with Hound on top, dominating him. Hound had pinned the former Wrecker to the berth, admiring the slim body frame below him, those bright blue optics now dark with lust.

His port was open, fluids leaking from the rough ministrations that Hound gave Crosshairs, fingers still dripping with lubricant. Hound's huge spike was throbbing with need as an idea formed in is head. With a smirk, Hound pulled out what would look like a syringe to us but instead of a needle was a stiff tube and grabbed a bottle with glowing purple substance which looked like energon but it had more of a blue tint than regular energon.

Hound smiled as he threw his Cybertronian sized cygar across the barn before turning back to the writhing Wrecker.

"Damn it all Hound!"

"Beg."

"What?" Crosshairs slurred, trying to focus on the goal at hand but with the multiple high grade clouding his vision along with the desperate haze for penetration, he couldn't understand the words Hound was furiously demanding. Well the engineer of the group wasn't going to help the paratrooper until he begged for overload. Withdrawing a bit, giving Crosshairs some room to squirm more wildly, Hound grabbed his syringe and filled it with the mysterious substance. The engineer looked down at the Wrecker and growled more with warning than with demand, "Beg for it!"

Recognizing the substance, Crosshairs struggled some more underneath the large bulk of Hound, clawing to be released. Crosshairs didn't want the stimulants. Even though he would like a more processor blowing overload, he didn't want the enhancements, they made him feel like a pleasurebot in service.

And he had enough of that!

Struggling, Crosshairs tried to escape Hound but he was going to reap his rewards. Hound used one servo, pinning Crosshairs wrists to the berth above his helm and used his free servo to shove the syringe up the weeping valve. Hound didn't trigger it to go in yet. One more time, Hound leaned into Crosshairs audios and murmured, "Beg and I won't do this."

Now Crosshairs was extremely proud. He would not give into such demands; not even if it brought unpleasant memories. Throwing his head towards the wall, Crosshairs stared at the wood and noticed the moon was shining brighter than usual through the cracks. The paratrooper hissed as cool liquid filled his valve, each droplet clinging onto his nodes desperately, ramping up his body temperature, the hazy lust, and made him more sensitive to the touches.

Crosshairs jerked and shouted as Hound buried himself into that sweet valve. The paratrooper felt his neural network light up like fireworks. He screamed as Hound pulled out and rammed into him, no words being exchanged. This was purely out of drunkness not for love or anything. Crosshairs couldn't form words or any sort of communication. Riding wave after wave of pleasure, Crosshairs met each of Hound's thrusts with wild abandon, plating shaking violently, intakes rough and ragged, as he overloaded with wild abandon. His senses were blown out of proportion; vocal cords blown to static, optics off kilter with equilibrium and blurrs, and his back arched to feel Hound's metallic beard graze his neck cords.

Crosshairs warned of emergency stasis and he didn't fight to stay awake. Falling into blissful recharge, the last thing the paratrooper remembered before total weightlessness was Hound pulling out and the sound of the New Year countdown.

**Hope you all enjoyed! The Cherryblossom Tree**


	7. Curiosity Killed the Bee

**Hi guys! Filling out **_**a lot**_** of requests. Feel kind of swamped but it's a happy feeling. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**This was requested by Anon.**

**WARNING: YAOI**

* * *

Bumblebee was curious about this new mech. His name was Crosshairs and he was definitely unique and older than him. The young Autobot commander met Crosshairs when he was searching for a new vehicular mode at a place you'd only see in movies.

* * *

_It was pretty dark outside and being in a warehouse where a bunch of gang members were dealing drugs. He was secluded in the far corner with other sweet rides. It included a shiny new Corvette Stingray. It wasn't supposed to come out until next season! A carress on the young Autobot's hood made him wither under the touch. Never in his whole life did Bumblebee feel unsafe with humans and with the betrayal of his so called "human friends," he now feared for his life. A little glimmer of hope still nudged at his spark that there is some hope to become friends with the humans again but for now he had to play as a dumb car._

_"Yo! What a sweet ride! Where'd you pick up this beauty?" Bumblebee watched as a Mexican drug dealer walked up to the Camaro and traced his fingers along the glossy finish. Bumblebee flinched at the touch and did not enjoy it. He wanted to escape. To do anything to get away from that evil caress. A twitch from the Corvette caught Bee's attention. Did that car really twitch? Or was it part of his imagination?_

_A smack to the hood made Bee quiver inside as the drug dealer opened his trunk, those grimy hands going over his once pristine engine before withdrawing. A cat call later, the drug dealer turned to his comrades, ignoring the two new rides. Bee scanned the room for a junky camaro and grabbed the spec off a 70's movie poster. He didn't want to transform yet, he wanted to wait till the coast was clear._

_The drug dealer came back with a sledge hammer and whacked his headlights, the hood, his windshield. This hurt! Worst than that one time he was captured by Barricade! He was dizzy with pain as scared shouts came out of nowhere along with angry shouts. _

_"Come on kid!" Bee transformed feeling the presence of a comrade and felt the stranger support him out of the warehouse. _

_"Hey, did ya manage to get a form?"_

_"I only got the specs."_

_"That's good enough for meh. The name is Crosshairs. And you are?"_

_"Bumblebee."_

_"Prime's kid? Should've known. Well he put you in charge while he's hidin'. I'll warn the others once we get ta base camp."_

* * *

After the repairs and specs formulation, Bee had given up his lucious form for a crappy one to fit in. Crosshairs frowned at the obvious change. It was sad he didn't get to really enjoy the young kid's modifications and Bee noticed this behavior before Crosshair's turned to him and snarled, "What are ya lookin' at?"

This mech was just a wild card. One minute Crosshairs was sitting polishing his guns and the next, he picks a fight with Hound. "Sparring" he called it but Hound would never take his shit and they'd beat each other till Bee and Drift had to hold them back. Drift took Hound while Bee took Crosshairs.

Tonight was one of those nights as Bee tackled Crosshairs in the dirt, blushing when their pelvic armor met while Drift managed to coax Hound into doing patrol with him. Hound grumbled "afthead" before transforming and following the blue helicopter out into the starry night.

Crosshairs fumed angrily as he threw the little bug off of him, stomping over to the fire, plotting revenge for the elder mech. He plopped down by the fire and stared at it, noticing how the fire was bright but it didn't compare to Bumblebee's paint job when the sun beamed onto him.

Frag.

'Ah have a damn crush on the fraggin' kid! Prime would kill me if he knew Ah-' He stopped that thought process when there was a flicker of yellow. The paratrooper turned and saw Bumblebee sitting a bit farther from him as usual but that wasn't what intrigued him. Bee's doorwings were in a position that Crosshairs knew all too well: the damn kid was horny! With a casual glance around the camp to make sure neither Hound nor Drift returned so soon, Crosshairs turned back to Bee and a sinister smile came on his pale faceplates.

'Then again, Prime isn't here at the moment. Why not take advantage?' With the concluding thought, Crosshairs whipped out some medic gadgets that Ratchet leant to him and decided to embarrass the kid before setting his stuff into motion. With his cocky smile and a human equivalent of a thermometer, Crosshairs walked over to Bee as though he got a serious illness, startling the kid when Crosshairs spun him around to face him.

"You're overheating!" A thrust and the thermometer was in Bee's mouth, painfully poking at his glossa. Bee's face heated up as Crosshairs stared intensely into his optic's, a playful grin showing that Crosshairs was playing with him. A beep and Crosshairs yanked it out, reading that Bumblebee's temperature was stable.

A whine from his processor before the yellow bot clicked his radio on barking, "_What was that for_?"

"It was for your safety, after all, you are heating up with no control and unless you can give me an explanation for the increase in temperature." He turned his back on Bee and put the thermometer back into his subspace and his wicked grin grew wider as he turned back with Bee wiggling and panicking.

His short bursts of static were funny as Bee tried to explain himself.

"I-I wasn't aware-I mean sure I was thinking of something but..uh..." Crosshairs chuckled and crouched in front of Bumblebee, taking the mech's chin before planting his lips on top of Bee's lip components. Bee froze with surprise for a minute before kissing back, nervous energy present. The elder mech smirked and knew this kid didn't have much experience with intimate touch. His hands gently roamed over the kid's armor, tweaking some exposed wires, hearing the tiny whimpers, and even better, watching those doorwings flutter nervously but happily.

Seperating from the lips, Bee groaned at the loss of those experienced lip components. His face was heating up with no control; a couple of hands lifted the small kid into their lap, a gravel laugh making a shiver go down Bee's back strut. That laugh! It made him feel so happy and makes this sound like a forbidden rendevouz. A smirk was buried in Bee's neck and he gasped as a slick tongue wrapped around his main fuel line, going up and down in a pattern that'd make anyone go insane!

The paratrooper chuckled as he nipped at the line, earning a moan. This bot was irresistable; he looked so tiny and meek but his fire power and skills blew even the grouchy paratrooper away. Though Drift always pinned the scout to the ground in five seconds, it was still interesting to see this mech fight so hard with his acrobatic skills only to fall on his face. The way this kid could bend made his spike strain painfully against his housing. A drip fell on his thighs and Crosshairs distracted Bee so the youth's head tilted back in ecstasy.

The kid was leaking and the smell of arousal made Crosshairs now purring engine roar loud enough to startle Bee. It startled him so much, Bee jumped and nearly toppled out of the paratrooper's lap if the strong hand wasn't entwined around his waist. Bee was pulled into another passionate kiss, a glossa wiggling into the inexperienced mouth, coaxing him to follow his lead.

Bee tried his best to satisfy Crosshairs inaudible request, shyly mapping out the paratrooper's mouth, feeling a moan vibrate against his mouth. Bee flinched as thick fingers brushed against his panels, blushing as he realized just _how_ aroused he got. Crosshairs smirked as he withdrew, bringing his finger coated with lubricant and licked them.

"Not a bad taste for such a youngling." Bee shivered at his low tone and his mind was so hazy with pleasure he couldn't remember opening his interface panel. Or when Crosshairs was on top of him, kissing his neck roughly while biting on his neck cables earning such beautiful moans and the whimpers of need. Bee gripped Crosshairs shoulders tightly as a huge spike invaded his valve painfully.

Everything stood still since Crosshairs knew that this wasn't Bumblebee's first time yet he knew that it would take a few more interfaces till Bee wouldn't feel pain. He pressed his neck against Bee's audials and let his vocalizer purr, coo, and click in comfort waiting for the painful tension to dissolve before continuing.

Basking in the calming sensation for a few more minutes, Bumblebee experimently moved, and felt pleasure wash over him. Crosshairs felt the sensation and pulled out nearly all the way before smashing back in; Bee wailed, fingers denting Crosshairs back plating and hooking his legs around the elder mech's waist, feeling Crosshairs thrust deeper and deeper into his valve.

This was a piece of the Allspark. A tiny valve, moist, and tight, growing tighter as he pounded away at the kid. Looking down at the blissful face, Crosshairs felt pride swell up in his chest. He had been crushin' on this kid for awhile now and it was also awesome to be fuckin' your crush. The broken radio speech came out more as static as Bee cried, "I'm-I'm not g-going to...ah!...last long!" The tightening around his spike and the building pressure in Crosshairs spike triggered him to go into a frenzy, slamming harder into the weeping valve, becoming much more desperate to relieve his aching seed.

Bee overloaded first, his valve clamping painfully around the intrusion which made Crosshairs howl in pure bliss, spike shooting his seed deep within the kid. He fell on top of Bee and cycled as much air as he could to his over heated system, fans clicking on high. Bee was doing the same but instead of a roar of fans, it was more of a putter. Crosshairs chuckled in amusement, this kid was even cute when coming down from an intense overload. They laid like that for what seemed like hours, listening to each other's systems; Bee becoming aroused by Crosshairs domineering rumble of his engine while Crosshairs was soothed by the soft noise of the kid's fans.

"For a kid, you're not half bad."

"Hey! I resent that!" Bee whined indignantly as Crosshairs pulled out, blushing heavily as a pool of lubricant spurted out. A barking laugh made Bee want to now strangle the paratrooper but no matter what Crosshairs did, Bee could never kill him. For he wanted to solve the rubik's cube named Crosshairs.


End file.
